


My Pet My Love

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: The love story of Aiba Masaki, the Vetenarian and Momo, a cursed dog.Aiba Masaki, a young veterinarian who devoted his life for his love to animal. He left his job to work for at his mentor clinic only to find him left with the responsibility to manage it.His meeting with a black Shiba Inu dog brought a new Miracle in his life.





	1. I’m sorry to leave all this to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired by Aiba Masaki drama, Boku to Shippo to Kagurazaka and Matsumoto Jun older drama, Kimi wa Petto.

Chapter 1.

 

Aiba Masaki can’t believe what he just heard. He quitted his work at an animal hospital in Tokyo to work for Veterinarian Tanaka sensei, his mentor whom he respects and inspired him to be a veterinarian apart from his love for animals. Tanaka sensei operated a private animal clinic in Chiba, where he was born and grew up. It is a small clinic with only four staff including Tanaka sensei, but it was well known among the residents in the area and had all the facilities needed for all type of the treatments. He was happy when Tanaka sensei offered him to work at his clinic, but he never thought it meant to take over it. He was not experienced enough to manage the clinic on his own. “I know you since you were a kid Masaki and I know you are the right person for it. My experience staff will also be here to assist you.” He introduced them to him. Sho Sakurai is the clinic Manager, who handled the administration and finance matters, and two medical staff that will be assisting him, Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi. He had no other choice but to agree to it since he had no other place to go. He was thankful the other hospital staff accepted him to their team happily and within a week there, he felt like they are one big family. He enjoyed working with them and learning from Tanaka sensei. 

 

The continuous ringing from his mobile phone woke him up. He answered it groggily. It had been almost a month since he came to work at the clinic.He was supposed to work in the afternoon shift today, so he didn’t need to come in too early. 

“Moshi-moshi, Masaki-kun!” He heard Sho voice on the other end and wondered why this guy called him early in the morning. 

“Yes Sho-chan, I’m working in the afternoon today.” 

“I know and I’m sorry to wake you up this early. Is Tanaka Sensei at home? He is not here yet and we can’t get through his phone” The other guy was panicked. 

“Wait let me check and I will call you back”. 

Masaki when to check Tanaka Sensei room. No one there, he checked his cupboard and it was empty. He was confused, and he was sure the old doctor was there when he went to sleep last night. He saw a note on the study table when he was about step out of the room. He felt his heart dropped when he read it. He went to his room for quick shower and getting ready to go to the hospital. He called Sho on his way to check if there was any appointment scheduled this morning and fortunately there was none. “I’m on my way to the hospital and please gather everyone.” He reached the hospital after almost an hour, breathless. Nino passed him a glass of water. He started to talk after he managed to calm himself. Three pairs of eyes were on him. “After I’ve received Sho-chan call, I went to check his room and found it empty. His cupboard was also empty, and I’ve found this note on his table.” Masaki passed the note to Sho. 

 

“Dear Masaki, I’m sorry to leave all this to you. I trust you will do well to take care of the clinic with Sho, Nino and Ohno.”  
\- Tanaka Sensei.

 

Everyone were confused and tried to think of any possible reasons for Tanaka Sensei sudden disappearance. Ohno was the first one to break the silence. “I’ve seen him worried for sometimes even before Masaki-kun came but when I see him smiling lately, I thought maybe he managed to solve his problem.” Nino gasped “Do you think maybe this clinic is going to bankrupt and he left this mess to us?” Sho shook his head negatively. “No! that will never be the case. The clinic never has any financial issues.” Everyone believed Sho because they knew Sho will know about it more than anyone if there was any problem since he was the one who took care of the management issue. “For now, let’s focus on running the clinic as normal. I believed he had his reason why he asked me to come and why he left it to us. Let’s do our best till he came back.” Everyone agreed with Masaki. There was nothing else they can do than ensure the clinic operated as usual. Deep in his heart, he wondered why Tanaka sensei had to leave like this when he had agreed to his offer to manage it.

Almost a year passed since Tanaka sensei left, but still no news heard from him and they had gotten used to it. The clinic ran as per normal. At first, they did face some difficulties when the animal owners who had seen him for the first time, doubted his ability compared to Tanaka sensei whom they had known for a long time. It did affect their business for first few months, but Masaki friendliness and warmness slowly captured their hearts. Word of mouth from some of the regular customers who were introduced to Masaki by Tanaka sensei before he left helps to ensured them of his ability. “Don’t worry, Tanaka sensei had told us how good Masaki sensei is when I last met him. He used to work in Tokyo.” Miyake-san informed the other regular customer who had never seen Masaki before. Tanaka Sensei introduced Miyake to Masaki when he came for treatment for his Siberian husky dog on Masaki 2nd week working in the clinic. They also employed Sho younger brother, Shu, as a part timer to help them promote the clinic digitally since all four of them are not social media savvy. Their business started to pick up and getting newer customer. When they asked for doctor Tanaka, they informed them he had retired and now living in countryside. Sho was the one who came out with the idea since that was the best reason they could think off instead of telling the customer about Tanaka sensei sudden appearance. 

 

“Meow… meow” Maai-chan greeted him as soon as he steps into the house. Tanaka sensei not only left the clinic but also his 2 bedrooms house to Masaki. It was lonely to live there alone so he bought the cat to be his pet. Maai-chan is beautiful 2 years old female Ragdoll cat. Her name is the combination of the first consonant of both his last and first name. She was tamed and pampered. Masaki loved her so much that Nino always teased him how Masaki will marry her if she was not a cat but a human. “Masaki-kun, I know you love animal, but I think you need to love human too. Sho is also single and workaholic like you, why don’t both of you just date?” Nino remark earn him a soft smack behind his head from his boyfriend, Ohno. Sho shoot laser from his eyes. “Sho-chan maybe single but his heart belongs to someone” Masaki replied. Sho face reddened. They knew that Sho was still playing cat and mouse game with Takizawa-san, Masaki closest senpai who is also veterinarian and used to work with him in Tokyo. He will come to visit Masaki once a month. Although the others can see how much they like each other but it seemed no one yet dare to make the first move because both are shy. “Sho-chan, when you going to stop your cat and mouse game with that sensei? It’s been almost a year or maybe I can help you. I can teach you few methods to entice him” Nino winked. Sho believe his face was as red as a tomato right now. “Not everyone as hentai as you Nino” he replied and left to his office. He can feel the heat on his face. Ohno shook his head. “Can’t you just stop disturbing him?” Ohno asked his bratty boyfriend. “No, I can’t because I like to see the cute Sho-chan when he blushes.” Masaki agreed with Nino that Sho was cute when he was shy. 

 

One night when he was about to close the clinic, a familiar boy came to the clinic with an injured black Shiba Inu dog in a big box. The dog looks so cute as if it was coming out from a comic character. “Hi Kento-Kun, what are you doing here its late?” he asked the 12 years old boy who was still breathless after running to his clinic. “Sensei, I found this dog at the hill behind my school. I think someone abandoned him and he was injured. I can’t keep it at home because my mum has allergy with animal fur, but I can’t leave him there too. Sensei, I don’t have money, but can you help to treat him please. I’m sad for him.” Masaki can’t ignore the boy plea and the injured dog. He decided to treat the dog till it recover and he will help him to find a family to adopt it. “You can leave the dog here, Kento-kun and don’t worry you don’t have to pay me but I can’t do this always or else Sho-chan will scold me since we need money to buy the medicines. I will ensure I treated it until it recover.” The boy was happy to hear the doctor words. “Good bye Momo chan, Masaki sensei will take a good care of you.” The boy told the dog. “Momo?” Masaki asked. "Momo is my grandmother late dog. He died when I Was 5 years old. I don’t know this dog name, but he reminds me of Momo and he reacted to it when I called him by that name.” “Really! Okay so we will call him Momo. You can come and see him when you free and I will let you know when he recovered.” Kento said his thanks and bid Masaki goodbye. The dog looks scared. “Don’t worry Momo, I’m not going to hurt you, let me check your injury so I can cure you.” After checking and clean the dog’s wound, Masaki left the four-year-old male dog to sleep in the staff room on the small bed and went home.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

His defensive mechanism appeared as soon as he saw the boy. He was scared if he was going to be abused again. He was limped due to the injury on his leg after being abused by a group of older boys earlier that day and manage to run away from them and hide at this hill until the boy saw him. It will be to cruel if he will be abused again by this younger boy. As much as he want to runaway his actions limited due to the pain and he ended up stayed at his position and surrendered to whatever the boy will do to him. The boy came closer and patted his head. "Wait here, I will come back." He looked at the boy who was leaving puzzled of the boy action. Why he asked me to wait? while he was looking for the answer the boy came back with a big box that fitted him nicely. The boy positioned him nicely to make sure he was comfortable and covered him with the blanket to make sure he was warm. He was glad, unlike the other boys this boy didn't abused him but he still can't stop worrying till he knows where this boy going to bring him to.


	2. Why I have to pay for the mistake by my ancestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will be put up for adoption. He wondered when he will be able to find his true love.

Chapter 2

 

He was relieved when the door to the room was not lock. He tips toed slowly to the pantry next to the staff room. He was hungry and managed to find a package of sandwich inside the fridge. The wound on his leg still recovering but due to his genetic he knew it will be fully recovered in 2 days. He was thankful to that Kento boy who brought him to the clinic and the beautiful doctor who treated him. The doctor fed him earlier, but it won’t be enough and edible once he turned to his other form. He ate the sandwich fast as he can because he was not sure when he will change back to his earlier form. 

 

Masaki went to his clinic earlier than usual. He was worried about the dog. The handsome male Shiba Inu dog. He knew the dog might be scared if it saw unfamiliar faces earlier than him. He saw the dog was sleeping but it woke up as soon as he smelled Masaki scent. Masaki checked on his wound and surprised it was almost healed. Too fast for a dog. "Ooh we have a handsome boy here" Nino's word startled him. "Nino! You almost give me a heart attack" Masaki complained. "But I know you didn't. Care to introduce this handsome boy here?" Nino asked. "Momo! Kento brought him here last night. He was injured" Masaki showed the wound to Nino. "And the owner will fetch him and pay for the bill or you going to pay for the bill again?" Sho asked as soon as he entered the staff room. Nino left them to join his boyfriend for breakfast in the pantry. "It will be great if you could close an eye, but if you want than I will pay for it." Sho looked at the wound and assume it won’t cost so much. "Okay, I will let it pass only for this time and only this time sensei." Sho was not trying to be calculative, but knowing Masaki, he had to else he will continue to give free treatment to stray animals that he found or was sent to their clinic. "So, he has no owner?" Sho asked again while changing to his uniform. Masaki shook his head "Kento kun found him on the hill at the back of his school. He seemed to be abandoned and abused." Masaki explained without looking at Sho and focused on cleaning the dog wound. "He was good looking boy as if he came out of comic book." Masaki grinned at Sho's remarks. "So, do you want to adopt it Sho-chan?" Masaki tried to test his luck. "Me? I can't even clean my room till my mum nagged. How I'm supposed to take care of him?" Sho replied with a question and both laughed at it. "Anyone ate my sandwich? I remembered that I kept it in the fridge for today." Nino was annoyed. Both Masaki and Sho shook their head. "Kazu, maybe you forgot that you've ate it." Ohno remark earned him a sharp stare from his boyfriend. " Don’t worry, I will buy a new one for you." Nino face softened as a kiss landed on his cheek. Both Masaki and Sho were used to this scene of the lovebirds. Both Nino and Ohno never feel shy to show their affectionate in front of them. 

 

It was a busy day for all of them. All the appointment slots filled, and few operations scheduled that Masaki barely had time to eat and feed Momo. He left Momo in the staff room. Fortunately, it was Friday, one of the day they don’t operated at night. The last customer left almost 6pm and everyone gathered in the staff room, tired. "Don't you think we should get one more medical staff or one more veterinarian? I think it’s hard for Masaki to handle it all by himself." What Ohno mentioned was right. It’s hard for him but he didn't dare to make any big decision without Tanaka sensei. "What do you think sensei? We do have enough budget to employ one more staff" Sho asked him for his opinion. "I would be happy to, but I didn’t want to make any major decision without Tanaka sensei. We still don't know what happen or where is he now?" The others understood what Masaki felt. "Why don't we employ them on part time basis instead of full time. Maybe we get them to work on the day we operated till night and both me and Ohno can rotate on our shift. On the days we had to work late, we can come in a bit later just like how Tanaka sensei and Masaki did when he first came." Everyone seemed to be happy with Nino suggestion. "I know a veterinarian who is perfectly and may be interested in that position." Masaki look at Sho and it took him sometime to understood who Masaki was referring to and felt the heat on his face. "Great we may have new couple soon. I'm tired to see both of you kept flirting but not improving." Sho pinched Nino's arm. "By the way what are you going to do about this handsome boy here?" Sho asked to change the topic. "I will put him for adoption once he fully recovered" Masaki replied. He was not sure if it was his imagination, but the dog looks sad when he mentioned the adoption. Masaki was the last one to leave. He prepared more food for Momo since tonight will be longer compared to the day before. He even bought some beef stew that he had for lunch, for him since Momo likes it when he gave him a bit just now. "I've prepared all the food for you, so be a good boy and don't be naughty. I will see you tomorrow." He patted Momo head before he left for the day.

 

Jun looked at the food that the beautiful doctor left for him. He found out the sensei name is Aiba Masaki. He is a nice man, but he was sad when the sensei said that he will put him for adoption after he recovered. He like to be with him and he feared what will happen to him. He wondered if he will be able to find his true love that will lift this cursed from him just like how his mom did to his father? He wondered why he supposed to pay for his ancestor mistake. Now he understood why his mother always said that she wished he wouldn't live beyond 21 years old and he won’t be able to lead a normal life unless he found a true love who will lift the curse. But how can he found it when he turned to his other form during daytime and barely turned to human during the wee hours of the night. The cursed started when his great grandfather shot a Shiba Inu which was the spirit of the forest in a secluded village in a rural part of Japan, during his hunt decades ago. Since then all the male in his family were cursed. They lead a normal healthy life but once they turned 21 years old, they will lead their life in two forms. A man and a Shiba Inu dog. The cursed will be lifted when they found a true love. Jun is the last male left and it had been two years since his life turned hell due to this cursed. He left his home a year ago to find the one for him despite of his parent’s objection and it was hell. He did regret his decision when he was abused but he don’t want to lost hope. Both his father and grandfather are lucky because they managed to find their true love and he knew there will be someone for him too, but no one knows how long it will take for him to find the right one especially his sexual interest was opposite of his father and grandfather. After finishing his food, he went back to the small bed that the doctor prepared for him. His wound recovering faster than expected but he was unhappy. He was thankful for the comfort that he was given for these two nights, but it also meant the time he will be put on adoption will be coming soon. Jun went to sleep in the sadness till he heard Nino’s voice next morning telling the doctor that his wound recovered. His heart broke and left his fate to God. 

 

“His wound recovered faster than normal dog. This handsome boy must be a special dog, right Momo?” Nino asked him and patted his head. Jun like the way Nino called him handsome boy. Everyone in the clinic was so warm like a big family. Masaki was surprised to see the healed wound but he didn’t suspect anything. “Can’t we just keep him here?” Nino asked. “Nino, I know this is animal clinic but I don’t think it is a good idea to keep him here all night by its own for a long time.” Sho replied. There was something about this dog. He was here for less than three days but it seemed like he was with them for a long time. “Why don’t you adopt it?” Masaki asked Nino. “I may be working in animal clinic but I’m only born to treat them but not to take care of them.” “Maybe we will decide after he was fully recovered. His wound may be recovered but seems like his bone still need some time to recover.” Masaki said and left the room. Kento-kun came to visit the dog that day. “Aiba sensei, if Momo was adopted, that’s mean I can’t see him anymore?” Masaki nodded. He look at the dog and the dog seems to be sad since yesterday but it may be his own imagination. 

 

Takizawa sensei, agreed to work at their clinic twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday for the night clinic. Both of them will rotate for Saturday since Takizawa was not working during weekend. Nino and Ohno will also rotate around their schedule so everyone will get enough rest. Masaki hoped this will not only increase the productivity of the clinic but also will give a chance to his senpai and Sho to get closer. He patted Momo head before he left and there was something in the dog’s eyes that pained him.


	3. Why the ones that I love always left me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki found out the real reason why Tanaka Sensei called him to work with him and left everything to him a year ago.  
> Jun felt pained seeing Masaki cried and wondered if he fell in love with the kind doctor.

Chapter 3 

 

" Hi! I'm looking for Aiba sensei" Sho look at the handsome man in front of him. He didn't look like a pet owner since he didn't came with any animal and was in his business suit. "He is not working at night today. May I know who are you and why are you looking for him?" Sho asked. The guy passed him a name card. Sho look at it and wondered why the lawyer are looking for Masaki. He excused himself and went to look for Takizawa sensei who is working for the night shift today. Takizawa sensei came out from his room to great the lawyer. "May I know why are looking for Aiba sensei?" Takizawa asked. "I'm sorry for my sudden visit, it is regarding Tanaka Sensei. So if you please tell me how I can contact him that will be great for me." Both Sho and Takizawa were looking at each other. The lawyer, Yokoyama sensei came because of Tanaka Sensei but they were wondering why he didn't have Masaki contact other than the clinic. Yokoyama sensei sensed the suspicion and explain further. "Tanaka sensei told me to look for Aiba sensei in this clinic and for me to get more details from him will be a bit hard right now due to his condition" Sho was shocked to hear it. It was almost a year since the last time they heard about that old doctor who left without any words. Sho asked the lawyer to wait and called Masaki to come back to the clinic. Masaki reached after 30minutes. Ohno who was working late that night seat along with them. All of them are curious of the senior doctor whereabouts. 

 

After the introductions, Yokoyama, explained everything they need to know. "So all this while, Tanaka Sensei was getting his in hospital?" Masaki was so shocked to hear it. Tanaka sensei was a widow. His late wife died at an early age of forty due to breast cancer. They don't have any kid and both of them had always doted on Masaki since both Masaki grandfather and Tanaka Sensei are good friends. Masaki parent divorced when he was a child and he had been staying with his grandparent since then. Both of his parent now have their own new family but he was never comfortable to stay with any of them. Most of his time spent studying about animal and playing in Tanaka sensei house or clinic. He remembered how sad he was when Mrs Tanaka passed away. It felt as if his own mother left him since he was more closer to her than his own mother. Since then Tanaka sensei had been focusing on his clinic. "No! he went to US when he first left this clinic. he was there for almost 6 months but his tumor was found out in the late stage and in a position which is not safe to be operated, they advice him to come back to Japan to get the treatment here around his family. That is the time when he asked me to prepare all the documents as soon as possible before his condition deteriorate to worst." the lawyer explained. " But why he kept it from me? I should be taking care of him. He had done so much for me and I should do the same for him." "I believe that is one of the reason why he hid it from you. He knows you will take care of him but he needed you to focus on managing this clinic. The reason why I came today is to give you all this documents. I will need you to come to our office to do the ownership transfer before his conditions getting more worst." Yokoyama sensei passed him a few big and thick envelope to him. 

 

Masaki look at the documents in the envelopes. It were documents about the clinics his house and animal shelter plan which had always been Tanaka Sensei dream to build one for abandoned pets. Others may be happy to receive a fortune, but not for Masaki. "I understand it sensei, but I won't signed any of this documents before I meet him although he may not recognized me." The lawyer understood and promised him that he will try to arrange a time for them to meet. It may be hard as Dr Tanaka sickness is getting worst and he started to forget things and at times he can't event recognized his own lawyer. Masaki went home with a heavy heart that night. Both of his pets welcome him at the door. As if they know the sadness in his heart, both welcome him quietly and follow him to the living room without any sound. Masaki went to his room and look at a photo of him in between Tanaka sensei and his grandfather during his graduation. He took that photo and brought it close to his heart. He can't stop his tears which came out like a fountain. He felt as if he lost part of his world. Now he know why Tanaka sensei called him to work for him a year ago. He must called him after he found out his condition. Momo looks at him with sad eyes and Maai-chan licking his feet as if to comfort him. He took out his phone to call his grandfather. He started to cry again as soon as he heard his grandfather voice. His grandfather had to console him to stop crying so he can hear properly "Damn those cancer cells. It took away my Obaachan and now they are taking away Ji-chan too? Why the ones that I love always left me?". Aiba Hiroshi felt sad for his grandson. He knew how much his best friend meant to him. His grandson didn't received much love from his own parent and he was always thankful to his best friend and his wife for their care and attention to Masaki. That is the reason why both him and his wife agreed to let Masaki stay with Tanaka sensei when his grandson back to Chiba to work at his clinic not only because it was nearer but to accompany him like how Masaki used to spend his time during weekend at his house after the death of his wife. "Masaki! Why don't you come home tonight? I will come and fetch you soon." Masaki wiped his tears and nodded his head although he knew his grandfather can't see it. Fortunately, there is no appointment for him tomorrow and it will be his turn to get the Saturday off this week. He called Sho to inform him that he need to take off tomorrow and he will be in staying at his grandparents house for the weekend. Sho understood how hard it was for Masaki and asked him to calm his mind. He also promised to help him look after his pets since his house is the nearest. 

 

Masaki hugged his grandmother as soon as he reached his grandparent house and saw her waiting for him at the front door. His grandmother can't stop her tears seeing how vulnerable her grandson now. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Jun looked at the photos that Masaki left on his bed. He saw him crying because of the older man. He heard everything Masaki said to his grandfather just now. "He love him so much and it must be hard on him" Jun felt his heart pain to see Masaki sad. Staying by his side all this while even in his dog form, he knew how kind Masaki is. He is a warm person with a heart that is full of love. His heart ached badly seeing someone who always smile brightly cried with so much tears. He felt weird in his chest when he remembered the crying face of Masaki. Breathless as if he can feel the same pain of Masaki. "Do I in love with him?" Jun asked himself and doubted his own answers.


End file.
